I'm Coming, Dean
by jennabrooke7
Summary: This is set when the series ends. It's kinda my take on how it could end and I cried when I wrote it...just thought you might want to know. Please read and review.


Dean looked over at his younger brother and then to the woman in the car behind him. He was glad that Sammy had finally found someone to settle down and live a normal life with...God knows he needs it. Life had finally gained some semblance of normalcy; Heaven was calm and relatively organized and Hell...well, Hell was no longer trying to take over earth. The only things that anyone needed to worry about were simple spirits and monsters. All in all, things couldn't be any better.

Sam and dean both shuffled their feet awkwardly, not really wanting to look each other in the eye. "Dean…" Sam started but was cut off when Dean pulled him into a tight hug. They stood like that for a few moments before Dean pulled away and held him at arm's length. "Sammy," he started, "there has never been a moment in my life when I didn't love you. There has never been a moment in my life when I didn't want to do everything in my power to protect you. You are my little brother and you mean more to me than you will ever know. Everything I have done, I did for you."

Sam was a bit shocked at the "chick-flick" moment that Dean was starting. For once in his life, he didn't know what to say. Dean continued, "I'm proud of you, Sam. You are about to do what you have always wanted: start a family and live a normal life. I always knew you would. This life was never for you and you've made it out, something that I just can't do. You're a good man, Sammy."

There was a lump in Sam's throat. He could feel the emotion building up behind his eyes and if he wasn't careful, the tears would soon fall. He tried to find the right words to say to his brother, "Dean...thank you...for everything. You're the one thing in my life that I could ever count on." A small smile crossed Dean's face and he could feel the tears forming in his own eyes. He said, "Yeah...well...enough of this sappy stuff. Go on and take good care of Kara like I know you will."

Sam looked into his brother's eyes and asked, "But...what will you do now?" Dean laughed and put his hand on Castiel's shoulder, "Aw don't worry, Sammy. Cas and I are gonna do what we do best. We're gonna hunt like we've always done and keep your giant ass safe." Cas looked at Sam and said, "I will take care of Dean." Sam smiled and simply said, "Thank you, Cas."

Sam and Dean hugged once more, this time each of them allowed the tears to fall. "I love you, Dean," Sam said, his voice slightly muffled by his brother's shoulder. "Love you too, Sammy," Dean responded. They stood there for a few more moments, embracing each other like it was the last thing they ever did. They let go and looked at each other. As if reading the question on Sam's mind, Dean said, "Yeah, Sam. We'll come by every chance we get." He smiled when his younger brother's face brightened. "Now go on. Take Kara and be normal."

Dean watched his little brother drive away, tears slowly spilling out of his eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked into the blue eyes of his best friend. No words needed to be said.

* * *

"So what happened to Dean and Castiel after that?" The old man looked at the two young children sitting in his lap. He smiled at the sweet little girl that asked the question, "They did what they knew best. They hunted the ghosts and the monsters and all the things that go bump in the night. Dean and his angel best friend were the best. They knew how to kill everything, and that's just what they did." The little boy on his other knee asked, "How long did they hunt stuff?"

The old man could feel sadness well up as he thought about it, "Well...they hunted together for a few years…always by each other's side...until Dean…" he could barely get the word out, "until Dean died." The children gasped and he could see the sadness in their eyes. "He was killed by a wendigo of all things. Castiel was there when it happened. He wanted so badly to heal Dean, but Dean wouldn't let him. 'I think it's about time that I died and stayed dead,' he said. Castiel was holding on to him for dear life. 'I'll wait for you in Heaven,' Dean said and breathed for the last time."

The children didn't even try to hide their tears, and neither did the adults behind them. Growing up, they had always heard their father's stories of hunting things with his brother Dean and the angel Castiel, but they had never heard this story before. Ellen grabbed her brother's hand and tried to wipe her tears away. The little girl, Jo, looked back at her father and aunt and then back to the man in front of her. She asked, "What happened to Castiel?" The man sighed and said, "Well, Castiel wanted to go back to Heaven, but he didn't want to go as an angel. He didn't want to be an angel anymore. So he fell. He ripped out his grace and became human. He stopped hunting and moved to the town where Sammy lived and lived as a human for many years, waiting until the day when he could finally go to Heaven and be with his best friend."

Jo and her brother Dean looked at their great-uncle and saw a tear fall down his cheek. They hugged him and then their father Bobby led them out of the room to their mother. Bobby and Ellen sat down in front of him. "Why didn't you ever tell us that story, Uncle Cas?" Ellen asked as she held his hand. He chuckled softly and said, "I never needed to." Bobby and Ellen stayed for a few more minutes and talked to their uncle before they, too, hugged him and left.

* * *

A few days later, Ellen went back to the nursing home to visit Cas. She had made a lunch and wanted to share it with him like she always did. She enjoyed the man's company and looked forward to this day every week. She walked up to the little sign-in desk and signed her name. She saw her uncle's favorite nurse and decided to talk to her, "How is he today?" The nurse turned around and looked at her. Ellen saw her eyes were red and puffy, like she had been crying. "Cas?" the nurse asked quietly. Ellen nodded. She took Ellen's hand and said, "I'm sorry. Cas passed away this morning when I was checking in on him." Ellen brought a hand up to her mouth and felt the tears spill down her cheeks. "D-Did...did he s-say anything...before he…" she couldn't finish the sentence. The nurse nodded.

She said, "His last words were, 'I'm coming, Dean.'"

**A/N: Have you ever written something so sad that you sat and cried about it for hours after you were done? No? I guess that's just me then. This was the most heartbreaking thing I have ever written. I came up with it last night around three in the morning. I woke up and this was the first thing that I thought of. My brain is a douchebag. Thanks for reading and please please please review. I love hearing from you guys. Oh, and feel free to message me an idea that you want me to write…or just message me. I like talking to people. So…anyways…I'm just gonna sit here and cry my eyes out. **


End file.
